How are you here?
by This dork right here
Summary: Three some-what normal girls, trying to get through school to Christmas break, end up having some visitors that they weren't expecting at all. Now they're just trying to keep the new guest from killing them. How well will they do? (Note: I tend to forget to put up new chapters from time to time)
1. Info on story

**Hello! This is just to tell you about the characters I have in the story if you want to read it! And I will try not to forget about the story. I do that from time to time and it takes me about two months to notice that I had a story going. So, I'm using all the Akatsuki members but Sasori for two reasons; I can't act like him, so he would be WAY too OOC, and he's dead when the story takes place. Sorry Sasori fans.**

**There are three girls that are mine; Roxy, Rose, and Eve. **

**And just because I'm to lazy, here's a few things that you might want to know about the girls.**

**Rose:**

**Hair: Light brown, to mid back**

**Clothes: Black or Grey with normally red or purple printing of roses**

**Skin: Light tan**

**Eyes: Brownish-Hazle**

**Age: 16**

**Roxy:**

**Hair: Dyed dark brown, is normally light brown, to mid upper back**

**Clothes: Black with neon colors**

**Skin: Bit darker tan then Rose**

**Eyes: Contacts are dark green**

**Age: 16**

**Eve (talks a bit "funny" if you wish to say it like that:**

**Hair: Short in back, long in front, darkish brown**

**Clothes: Normally black or dark grey**

**Skin: At times, darker than Roxy, at times even lighter**

**Eyes: two shades of brown, both darkish**

**Age: 16**

**Rose and Roxy's birthdays coming up.**

**Oh, and last thing, there will be cursing. Hidan and the other people and all.**


	2. New guest

Eve was walking around the house that she and her two best friends were staying at, trying to find something to do while she waited for her friends to come back down stairs from sleeping. They didn't sleep for long unless they had someone else in the room at the house. So Eve just turned on the x-box360 and started to play Halo3. She loved the game and one of her friends love to play it with her. Eve kept freaking out because she always died about every five minutes though, but its still fun.

She was playing it when she heard something outside the house like something or someone tapped on the glass of the window off to the left. She paused the game and looking out the window at the to see nothing. It also didn't help that it was starting to get dark. Eve looked out for a few more seconds and then just shrugged it off and went back to the game, but she heard it again, so she looked out the window again. Still nothing. "What the?" she said to herself, not bothering to finish the sentence like normal. She got up and walked over to the door and opened it, looked out and to both sides.

Again, nothing. "Hu, weird…"

Eve slowly closed the door looking outside, still looking for anything to move, but nothing moved. She locked it and walked around the house, locking every door and window she could find. She looked around the room she was in and then started to turn on all the lights. "Why the fuck does this have to happen before Christmas, damnit?" she asked herself and sat back down on the couch. She then un-paused her game and played a bit longer before hearing something like a door hit the ground.

She jumped up forgetting about the game and then looked over at the front door to see it was still up. She looked to the kitchen to see some sort of black fabric move out of view. "Oh fuckin hell…!" she muttered to herself, eyes widening, just a little, and ran up the stairs as fast as she body would allow. Apparently, she made too much noise, because about two people started for the stairs.

Eve ran into the room where her friends have been sleeping to see that they were starting to get up. "What the hell woman? What's your fucking problem?" One of the two, Roxy, asked. "Shut up." Eve said quickly. "What? Did you just tell me to-" Roxy started, but Eve quickly moved to her and covered her mouth. "I said shut up…! I don't know who, but some people are in here…" she told them and they both nodded.

Rose, the other friend, heard someone coming up the stairs. "Hide!" She said, loud enough for us to hear, but not the person coming up, and just a few short moments after saying so, the door flew open wide.

Roxy blinked and saw the other two already out cold, looked up just enough to see that someone's leg was coming to my head. Then, everything went black.

_A_B_C_D_E_F_G_H_I_J_K_L_M_N_O_P_Q_R_S_T_U_V_W_X_Y_Z_

After a while, Eve started to wake up to see that she was on the kitchen floor next to her friends that were still out. She looked all around the room until she saw that people were coming into the kitchen.

"Oh, shit…" Eve said as the others slowly started to wake up and see what she was looking at. Standing in front of them, were the Akatsuki.

The Akatsuki.

_The _Akatsuki.

The _Akatsuki_!

This thought ran threw their minds many times before it hit them. "HOLY SHIT!" All the girls yelled at once and the Akatsuki jumped a bit from the sudden sound, looking down at them to see that they have woken up. "So, you're finally awake, hmm?" The leader, Pein, asked.

They said nothing and just looked at them until Eve asked, "Are ya'll high?" She asked looking up at them. Everyone looked at her. "What?" She asked.

"Really Eve? Really?"

"So, your name is Eve?" Pein asked. She slowly nodded.

"Yeah, and she's the moron in this group of friends if you wanted to know…" One of the other girls Roxy said glaring at her.

"Hey!"

"So, How are you here?"

"We don't know how we got here, and this was the first house we saw, so we came here."

"And? So what?" Roxy asked with a questioning look on her face.

"_So_, we are going to be staying here until we can find out how and why we got here."

"And what if we don't want to let you?" Rose asked.

"Well then, I just guess we're going to have to paint the walls then. How does red sound to you girls?" He asked. All of the teen girls gulped but Eve. Just then, Eve just _had _to have one of her dumbass moments…

"What shade?"

Everyone looked at her again.

"What?" Pein asked, confused.

"What shade? I've been wanting to get my mom to let us paint the place, but she hasn't said anythin yet."

They all just looked at Eve like she was insane.

"What the fuck is wrong with your friend?" Hidan asked.

"Everything…" Roxy and Rose said at the same time.

"What? I really do want to get this place painted!" Said girl said.

"Eve, just think of what they would paint the walls with." Roxy said, looking at her.

It took a while, but she got it. "Ooooooh, ok then, got it."

Then it hit her. "OH SHIT! THE AKATSUKI ARE HERE!"

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" Roxy and Rose yelled back at her.

"NO! MOM! CHRISTMAS! IT'S IN TWO WEEKS!" The girls went silent and looked at the Akatsuki.

"Umm, soooooo… When do you think you'll be outta here by?" Rose asked.

"In less than two weeks for sure." Pein said, completely confident about it.

The girls looked at each other. "Well, he said for only under two weeks, so why not?" Rose asked.

"Because, my mom and your parents are payin' for the house while their all got, which'll be a while, and we have a whole week of school left. So how the fuck are we gonna know what shit they do while we're gone?" Eve asked glaring at them this time.

"Come on! As long as we teach them simple stuff like where everything is and how to work the TV, I don't think it would be THAT bad." Roxy stated.

Eve sighed hung her head down. "Fine."

Rose and Roxy smiled and looked at the Akatsuki. "She said sure! So, umm, could you, uh, untie us now?" Roxy asked and smiled showing her almost unrealistic white teeth.

"How do we know we can trust you?"

"We're weak and have no idea how to fight much." Roxy replied

"Much, un?"

"Mostly it's just basic punching and kicking. Eve's the better out of us, though, but she's too lazy to do anything. "

"Too true." Eve confirmed.

Pein nodded and looked at Zetsu. "Untie them." He turned and walked into the living room and sat on one of the couches.

Zetsu grumbled and did as he was told.

The girls stood up and stretched. "So, Eve, where are they all gonna sleep?" Rose asked looking form them to Eve. "Hu? Oh, right. Umm… Well, how bout ya tell them your names so they don't start callin ya'll thing one and thing two first." Akatsuki did not understand the reference.

"Oh, ok then. Well I'm Rose," Rose said pointing to herself, "And this is Roxy." She finished pointing to Roxy that smiled brightly at them and raised a hand.

"Yo, sup?"

Everyone nodded to them, as a way to say "Hello".

"Well, I'm just surprised that none of them were interrupting Pein." Eve stated.

They all glared at her. "Why does everyone keep glarin at me!"

"Because you're being a dumbass again!" Roxy yelled at me.

"Oh, well that explains a lot then."

"So, where _will_ we be sleeping, un?" Deidara asked.

"Oh, right. Well, let me think. We gotta basement one or two people can take if they want it." Eve said looking at him.

No one raised a hand to take it.

"Ok then. Zetsu, would ya mind takin it? I gotta blowup matures and sleepin bag if you want it." She said looking at him and he nodded.

"Is it quiet? _Or will I be woken up all the time?_" He asked.

"Well, you might hear very small sounds like light footsteps, but other than that, no." Eve said and he nodded.

"Ok then. _It'll have to do._" Ztesu said, sighing.

Eve started to think again. "I gotta guest room that two people can take that's gotta one person bed, so someone will be on the ground with a whole bunch of pillows." Itachi raised his hand. "Ok then." "I'm going to be the one on the ground, aren't I?" Kisame asked looking at Itachi.

"Hn."

Kisame sighed.

"I think two of ya can take one of the rooms seein how these two won't sleep in there at all."

Konan stepped forward. "Pein and I will take it."

"Ok then, the bed can fit two on it. That ok for ya?" Eve asked and she nodded.

"Good! Because I'm not gonna give ya more pillows than it's got or a blowup bed." She nodded again.

"Ok, two can take the livin room. One on the couch and one on the floor. And no, the one on the flood don't get a whole shit load of pillows of blankets or a blowup matters."

Deidara raised his hand. "I'll go for the couch, un!"

"Yay! Tobi and sempai get to sleep on the couch!" Tobi cheered throwing his hands up in the air.

Most of everyone seemed to snicker, even a little. "Hell no, un! You're on the god damn floor, hmm!"

Tobi put his hands back to his side thinking and then raised them high up again. "Yay! Tobi and sempai get to sleep in the same room!" Deidara groaned.

"Ok, and last I gotta tent and a mini-heater. Just bring it in and charge it whenever it runs out, got it?" She said looking at Kakuzu and Hidan. "Ya both get the last blow up matures I got." Kakuzu nodded as Hidan groaned. "And I'll give ya a whole bunch of blankets n' pillows. Ya both want buckets ta use or somethin?" They shook their heads no. "Ok then, cause I lock all the doors, and I don't want ya breakin in again till mornin, got it?" They nodded.

"So, I take it you all are ok as long as you get a place to sleep then, hu?" Roxy asked and some of them nodded.

"Well. Time for bed everyone. We've all got school tomorrow, and we need our sleep." Rose said and everyone looked at them.

"You can't tell us what to do!" Hidan yelled at them.

"Do it or we'll sick Eve on you."

"Hey!"

"What the fuck is that bitch gonna do ta me?" Hidan asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Trust us, she's a brute." Roxy said.

"I'm right here bitch!"

"Well, it's true!" Roxy shouted at her and Eve just crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, and Eve, seeing how the Akatsuki are now staying with us, you can't just push Deidara off if you can't sleep on your bed and take the couch." Everyone looked at Rose as she finished. "She can't sleep a lot of the time." She explained.

After a while, everyone just started to go to the places they were told after getting all the blankets they needed. Rose and Roxy grabbed their blankets and walked into Eve's room and slept as soon as they hit the ground.

Eve gave Hidan the tent and Kakuzu the instructions and told them to figure it out themselves as she walked up the stairs and into her room.

Eve looked at the ground where her friends where and just shrugged as she jumped on her bed and soon fell asleep for the rest of the night.

**I'm new to actually **_**putting up**_** stories and having people read them. If I messed up on any parts, please tell me and I will try to get them fixed if I can figure it out. I own none of the people but for Eve, Roxy and Rose. And the whole POV thing was just because I was a bit too lazy to change it to just the whole name thing. I won't be doing that anymore I think.**

**And I know that I put this up the day before Christmas, but I just wanted it like that.**


	3. Pink Cars and Questions

**I really need ta work on this story more often... But then school gets in the way... A lot... well, here ya go.**

* * *

><p>Eve woke up and looked at the ground to see that her friends weren't on the ground anywhere sleeping, so she got up and looked down at her clothes. "Ah shit, forgot ta change again. Oh well." She walked out and down the stairs, looked over to the living room to see all of the Akatsuki in her living room with Rose and Roxy. Eve stood there, blinking a few times, rubbed her eyes. She looked over again, just to see that they all were staring at her now.<p>

"Oh hey Eve!" Roxy said, smiling with Rose. Eve looked to see that most of the Akatsuki where just looking her over. She shifted slightly under their watch, then quickly went back up to her room and slammed the door shut.

"What's wrong with her?" Pein asked, looking to Rose.

"I don't know. I'll go check it out." Rose said as she got up and went up the stairs to Eves room. Roxy just sat there, looking back and forth at everyone.

"Sooo... What do you wanna do?"

_A_B_C_D_E_F_G_H_I_J_K_L_M_N_O_P_Q_R_S_T_U_V_W_X_Y_Z_

Rose walked up to Eve's door and knocked lightly and stood there. She was looking around before Eve opened the door a little and looked at her. "Y-Yeah?"

"Hey Eve, can I come in?"

"... Sure..." Eve walked away from the door and Rose could hear the bed creak a bit as she jumped onto it. Rose walked in and over to Eve's bed, seeing that she was under a whole bunch of her blankets on her bed. She sat down on the bed and put a hand on Eve's foot that was sticking out a bit.

"Eve? What's up?" She asked with her soft and caring voice.

"... I thought it was just a weird, horrible dream..."

"Ah, do you want to talk about it?"

"No...!" Eve shouted a bit, flinging the blankets off of her head and sitting up quickly, but then slowly up them back on while laying down again, curling up more.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"Ok then. When will you be coming back down?"

"In a few minutes I guess..."

"Ok then. And if you want, we can go sledding." Rose said smiling. She knew that Eve loved the snow too much for her own good.

"Ok then." Rose could tell that she was smiling a bit.

"So I'll just go get out our snowsuits and such to get ready." She said before getting up and leaving Eve's room and down the stairs. When she got down, she saw that Kakuzu was strangling Hidan on the floor, Deidara was doing the same thing to Tobi, Itachi found a book somewhere in the house, Kisame was watching Deidara and Kakuzu strangle their partners with an amused smirk on his face, Zetsu was looking at a small indoor plat that she had no idea of where it came from, Pein seemed to be thinking, and Konan was making small paper flowers. And when she looked for Roxy, she saw her with a cam-recorder. "Really Roxy?" Rose slightly yelled at her, just to get a nod it return. Rose sighed, then walked over to the closet in the living room rear the front door.

"What are ya doing, Rose?" Roxy asked, looking over at her.

"We're going sledding soon."

"But what about school?"

"It was really late, so I thought it was Thursday, but it was really Friday. Eve pointed it out when you fell asleep as soon as you got to the pillows."

"Ah, understood. So when we going?"

"In a few minutes when Eve comes back down."

"Ok then!" Roxy put down the cam-recorder and ran off to look for her gloves.

"What about us, un!?" Rose looked over to see all of the Akatsuki looking at her.

"What? Oh right... Well, we got a few extra's, enough for two other people to go with us. The rest of you, if you want, we can go shopping for something for you all to wear." Rose explained. "Konan looks like she would be able to fit one of the suits, and I think Itachi can fit the last one."

Roxy came in, holding up one of her old ones. "We got another extra! Deidara can wear it!"

"Cool! That would save another chunk of money." Rose smiled. "Ok everyone, go get in the van!"

Everyone nodded and walked outside. Eve slowly came down, looking around to see if any of the Akatsuki were still there. She sighed in relief and then walked over to get her suit and such. "Eve, we're gonna go get Some more suits for them, ya wanna come?" Roxy asked, looking at her. Eve looked around the house, then nodded.

"As long as I'm in shotgun."

"Ok then!"

When they all went outside, they saw them all in their cloaks, standing around.

"Guys, I side get into the van!"

"They might not know what a van _is_." Roxy said.

"Oh, right."

"And I'm suppose ta be the stupid one." Eve mumbled.

Rose rolled her eyes and then pointed to the van. "Ok, sorry for not pointing it out, but _that's_ a van."

Some of them "oh'ed" and then started to get in after Kakuzu almost ripping the door off and Roxy showed how to open it. Eve got in the passenger seat and rose in the drivers seat.

"Is it ok if I just stay here?" Konan asked, clearly not wanting to be stuck in a small area with the others.

"Sure."

Konan then walked back to the house. Roxy looked in and saw that all the seats were taken up and that Kisame ended up sitting on the car floor. "Uh, there's no more room."

"Then just sit on someone!" Rose yelled back to her, getting a shocked face from Roxy in return.

"No!"

"Then get on the roof."

"Hell no!"

"It seems that the roof's worst than sitting on someone." Itachi stated, still reading the book her found somewhere.

"Shut up!"

"Oh for fucks sake, sit on the floor with Kisame!" Eve yelled, clearing getting annoyed.

"Fine!" She yelled and finally got on the ground between in legs on the other side from Kisame with her legs over his. She could hear some people snickering, and she just knew that most of them were smirking down at them. Kisame didn't seem to mind it at all, though, and just closed his eyes. Roxy was blushing a bit, seeing how she was stuck on the floor with him.

When Rose started up the car, everyone jumped a bit and was looking around. "Don't worry, it was just the van!" Rose called to calm them down a bit. It seemed to have worked, even if it wasn't much.

While they were driving, Rose was watching a very pink car that was speeding up to them. She could see would it was, too. "Ah, shit." Eve mumbled, seeing who it was, also.

Rose slowed down a bit to let them go by, and they did. _'__Diamond.'_ Rose and Eve thought when they saw the much too blond head coming up fast. The pink car went a head of them, and then stopped just ten to fifteen feet ahead, causing Rose to slam on her breaks, trying to stop the car. "SHIT!" She yelled, thanking the people for removing the ice off of the road this morning.

"FUCKING SHIT!?"

"WHAT THE FUCK, UN!?"

"FUCKING-" Kisame yelled, but then was stopped and muffled.

"WHAT THE-!?" Roxy's voice was heard, but then muffled a bit also.

Then there was a loud "THUMP".

They stopped just about a foot away from them, and watched as the pink car drove off, seeing that the three girls in the car were laughing.

"Everyone ok?" Rose asked, looking back to see Roxy and Kisame holding their foreheads.

"Owwww!" Roxy said as she sat back, still holding her head. Kisame was doing the same thing.

"That looks like it hurt."

"Ouch, un."

"Fuck yeah."

It was quiet for a while, then Pein spoke.

"So, girls, I have some questions for you all." Pein said

"Uh, ok then?"

"Wait wait wait! I don't feel to conferrable being back here with them if we're gonna be questioned!" Roxy stated, eyes wide now, and trying to get away form them as much as she could.

"Why? Think we'll kill you?"

"But, Tobi's a good boy!"

"Afraid or something? _It's not like we'll kill you._ Wait, never mind."

"EEEEEEVE! ROOOOOOSE!" Roxy called, starting to freak out.

"You'll be fine as long as we don't lie!" Rose called to her, driving once again.

"That would be wise." Itachi said, looking up from the mystery book for once.

"So, first question. Where _are_ you're parents right now?" Pein asked.

"Uh, well Eve's mom is in another country right now, and our parents," Roxy said, pointing to Rose and herself. "are both working in another state, and they all wanted us to learn how to live on our own for a while."

"How long have you been without them?"

"About a month. They come up every two weeks ta check up on us. And yes, our parents are a bit weird with this whole thing. But all of our parents are coming up for Christmas. Eve's mom is staying until New Years, as ours are going right back to work the after Christmas." Rose explained.

"And why are you're parents going this?" Kakuzu asked.

"Cause they think we need to learn how important it is to pass high school and go to collage. Mostly Eve's mom with the collage part, though."

"What's this, 'collage', un?"

"More school."

"Ah."

"That all the question's ya got for us."

"No."

"Figured." Roxy muttered to herself.

"What's next?" Rose asked.

"You and Roxy and making it sound like you're related. Are you?"

"Uh, yeah, but we don't really like people to know..."

"Why?"

The girls were quiet, with Rose just looking at the road and Roxy just looking at her hands as she messes with the carpeting on the car floor.

"Hmm. Ok then. One more for now."

"Ok, shoot."

"Did you three have anything to do with us getting here?"

Roxy looked at them all, Rose glanced at the mirror to look at them a bit, just to see them glaring in a very subtle way, and Eve was just looking out the window, not even paying any attention.

"No, we don't even know where you're from." Roxy lied, sounding very convincing, and Rose confirm the lie with a small nod.

"Ok then. I'll continue asking as the days go by."

"Got it."

_A_B_C_D_E_F_G_H_I_J_K_L_M_N_O_P_Q_R_S_T_U_V_W_X_Y_Z_

When they got to the store, they saw the pink car yet again, parking right next to where Rose had parked. "Oh for fucks sake." Eve mumbled to herself when she saw the car. The three girls told the Akatsuki not to get out until they said so. They nodded, so the girls got out and started to walk to the store, when the three girls got out and quickly cut them off, stopping right in front of them.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here girls?" Diamond asked, looking them over.

"What? You can't remember anyone else but yourself?" Roxy asked, glaring at Diamond.

The Akatsuki were all looking threw the window that was darkened so no one could look in and see them.

"What the fuck is going on out there, un?"

"How the fuck are we suppose ta know?!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Pein hissed at them, making them do so, then looked out again and watched.

"Oh, Roxana, can't you and your little group learn to by friendly for once?" Diamond asked, looking them over.

One of the girls that had green eyes with Diamond snickered at Rose. "I can tell you haven't listened to us and put something else on that wasn't covered with roses."

"And I can see you're still wearing too much green for you're own good, Emerald." Rose replied with.

"Should we go out there, un?"

"Why? They said to stay put until they said so."

"Yeah, well it's way too fucking crowded over here!"

"Yeah, and who ever's kneeing my thigh, get off!"

"Tobi's a good boy!"

"Shut up Tobi!"

"But Tobi _is_ a good-"

"QUIET...!" Both Pein and Itachi hissed at them all, making them all shut their mouths. Pein for wanting to know what's going on, and Itachi for wanting to read the book. "Thank you." Pein said, and with that, they all (But for Itachi who was reading) looked out the window, yet again.

"Damn Eve, don't you _EVER_ wear any color?" A girl in red and pink asked. She was the shortest of them all. Eve looked like she had about a good foot over her.

"And won't you ever grow again? When did you stop growing? What, in 5th grade, _Kim_?" Eve replied. Said girl looked _beyond_ pissed.

"My name is Ruby! Not Kim!"

"That's not what you're parents call you."

"Oh yeah? When will you even get under 160 pounds?" Ruby smirked at Eve, but she didn't seem to care.

"When you get taller and smarter than me."

"Ok, that's it! It's too fucking crowded!" Hidan yelled as he flung open the door of the van and got out. Everyone looked at him, and saw that the rest of the Akatsuki were doing the same.

"Well hello there, what are you hotties doing with _these_ three?" Diamond asked, with her and her friends walking over to them quickly. Rose sighed and Roxy glared while Eve just watched slightly, then looked away. Kim/Ruby walked right up to Hidan, then looked over his chest. "Wow, you _must_ be hot if you're not cold."

"Was that some fucked up pickup line?" He asked, and she just laughed loudly.

"Oh, you're a funny one!"

Emerald walked over to Deidara. "Oh, you're cute." She quickly pulled out a bit of paper that already had her number on it and handed it to him. "Call me when you don't wanna be seen around with them, k?" Deidara just blinked at her a bit, then to the paper with her number.

Diamond walked up to Pein and gave him her number, then walked away saying, "Call whenever!"

Kim quickly gave Hidan her number and ran off to her friends. And with that, the three walked away.

Everyone (but Eve) looked over at the three with the numbers.

"Ok, who the fuck were they?" Hidan asked, clearly a bit confused.

"Some sluts that go to our school." Roxy replied, looked down at the snowy ground along with Rose. Eve was just staring off into the wood near by. _'I know they just met us, but_ we_ know so many things about them already... Got damnit...'_ Roxy thought to herself and sighed.

"They were pretty hot, un."

"Agreed."

Pein just stared at the paper, then threw it on the ground and looked over to Rose, Roxy and Eve as she just glared out of the corner of her eye at them. "Well, shouldn't we get going so we can, what was it called again? Sled? Yeah, that."

Rose and Roxy blinked a few times and Eve's glare lightened up, just a little.

"Really?" Rose asked, a bit of shock on her face.

Roxy on the other hand, was completely shocked. "Wh-What? Wh-Wh-Why would y-you still want to-to go sl-sl-sledding with u-us still? You're not g-gonna go a-after them?"

"Because we planned on going sledding, whatever that is." Kisame said, grinning.

"And that they just walked up and expect us to call for them in number coding." Pein added on to Kisame.

"And we saw what the fuck was fucking going on. They look like total bitch's." Hidan added on to Pein and Kisame.

Rose and Roxy chuckled a little and agreed. Eve just looked at them, but was still glaring, then walked off to the store. "We gettin them shit or not...?" Eve mumbled loud enough for at least Rose and Roxy to hear.

"Oh yeah! Come on!"

_A_B_C_D_E_F_G_H_I_J_K_L_M_N_O_P_Q_R_S_T_U_V_W_X_Y_Z_

In the store, they told them to go and look for any snowsuits and pick one that they liked the most (but for the ones that already had a suit. They got to pick out gloves) and tell them. Eve just glared at them as they walked by her.

"What's up with her?" Kisame asked Rose. She looked over to her, then up at him.

"Oh, she just has some problems with new people. She'll get more friendly after a while."

"Ah... How tall are you?"

"What?"

"How tall are you?"

"Why?"

"I just wanna know."

"Uh, 4 foot 10, last time I checked. Is it really important to know or something?"

"No, just wanted to know. So that makes Roxy about the same, right? She looks it."

"Last time she checked, she was about 4 foot 11. Or was she 5 foot?"

"Ah... Your friend?"

"Eve?"

"Oh yeah! That's it!"

"I dunno. 5 foot 8. 5 foot 9? Never asked her really." Rose just shrugged. Kisame looked over to Eve, then to Rose.

"She really hates us, doesn't she?"

"For now, yes."

"But what about last night?" Kisame asked with an eyebrow raised a bit.

"She thought she was dreaming. She thinks she's dreaming a lot when she's really tired."

"Ah. Got it."

"Why did you wanna know all of this?"

"Just bored." And with that, he walked off.

"Weird." And with that, Rose walked off.

* * *

><p>So sorry it took so long! I hate school. So much. Trying to get up chapters as fast as I can.<p> 


	4. Some Sledding and Movie Picking

After the whole shopping for snowsuits, and watching the Akatsuki knocking things over while trying to run from each other, then getting kicked out because of that (and Hidan), everyone got home and started to get dressed for the snow trip.

"Everyone ready?" Rose asked, calling back from the doorway. She got a bunch of yeah's and almost's. "Alright. Who ever's ready, come grab a sled! We have a huge one, that's Eve's so that one you can't take. Her great grandmother gave it to her." Rose explained as for why you can't (or at least shouldn't) touch it.

Everyone followed her out and to a small shed on the side of the house. She opened it up and then moved after grabbing Eve's sled to move out of the way. It was hard for her seeing how it was a bit over Eve's height, and Eve looked _much_ taller than her. It was a huge, blue, see through sled. It even had a flip-up see through top on the front so they could see in front of the sled, and not get hit in the face with random crap. Some of them had to help her get it unstuck and out so they could get the sleds they wanted.

Tobi picked a wooden one, that was red and blue, and it had a tail on the end to turn it. Rose was just hoping that it didn't randomly break under him while he's goin down the hill or something.

Kisame got the next largest sled, that was about 4 foot 6 long and 2 feet wide, so he would be able to actually _fit_ in the sled, seeing how every other sled was a bit too small for him.

Itachi said that he would just share with Kisame, since their wasn't enough for all of them.

Pein and Konan were going to share a red sled that had two seats next to each other.

Deidara came running out with Roxy chasing him yelling words that no one else but Rose understood, seeing how it was Spanish. Roxy looked a little pissed, though.

Eve walked out, along with the rest, who all were trying to stay away from her for some odd reason. Rose just wasn't going to question them though. At least not until they all got in the van, anyways. But after Roxy got too tire to chase Deidara anymore, he walked over and pulled out a yellow one that looked like it was fixed up not too long ago, seeing how the duck tape wasn't peeling away like the one that Zetsu pulled out. Roxy and Rose both fixed his sled back up after Eve found the tape in the shack.

Kakuzu pulled out a dark green sled that had rope on the sides to hold onto.

Hidan looked in and didn't see any left after Rose and Roxy pulled out the last sled they shared. It had roses on it and rope, but a huge crack on the bottom that also was covered with duck tape.

"Hey, there's no more fucking sleds!"

"Well, you'll have to share with someone then." Pein stated as he and the others started to put their sleds into

"Who the fuck would want to share their sled?" Hidan questioned.

"With anyone but you." Kakuzu said, walking by him and smacking him on the back side of his head. Hidan ended up falling face first into the snow, and he heard everyone laughing. He looked up, face red with anger and embarrassment. He pushed him self up and glared at everyone, and saw that Eve wasn't laughing. She wasn't even there.

"Hey, where the fuck is the other chick?"

Rose blinked a few times, looked around, then to him, not laughing anymore. "Eve? She went to the bathroom."

"Oh."

_A_B_C_D_E_F_G_H_I_J_K_L_M_N_O_P_Q_R_S_T_U_V_W_X_Y_Z_

At the hill, they all got out and saw that there were a few people there as well. Itachi looked to his right and then got Kisame to look over to see three girls, all in pink, with even a pink sled, walking over.

"Well, well, well! Nice seeing you guys here! Two times in one day!" Diamond said happily as she skipped on over with the other two following.

"Hello, Diamond." Kisame said, clearly looking annoyed by the voice of said girl.

"Hello, uhhh." Diamond started, but then stopped, trying to use her tiny mind to remember what his name was.

"Kisame." He said.

"Oh yeah! That's right!"

"I never told you my name."

"Sure you did!"

"No, I didn't."

"Oh, well who's name is Rob then?"

"No one's that I know of."

"Oh. Oh well! Wanna go sledding with me and my friends?" She asked, looking at all of them.

"Uhhh..." Kisame was trying to think of a way to say "Go the fuck away" as nice as he could.

"No thanks. We got our own, um, sleds..." Kisame said, seeing that Emerald was looking him up and down.

"By the way, why are you all blue?" Said girl that was looking him over asked.

"Um, it's paint?"

"Why do you have paint all over you?"

"I was painting... a house?"

"Did you use permanent paint?"

"Sure?"

"Oh yeah, that won't be coming off for a while if you used this one really good brand. Trust me." Diamond said, looking like she had her own personal experience with said paint.

"I'll take your word for it."

"Well, I'm going sledding!" She called, and the other two followed.

"That was very unconformable, un."

"Yes, it was." Itachi said, watching the girls walk off and talking about something random.

"So, when are we sledding?" Pein ask, looking at Rose and Roxy.

"What? Oh! Right! Whole reason we come here!" Rose said, smiling a bit and then putting down her sled.

"Just do what we do!" Roxy called to them as they both got into the sled and pushed it until they were going down.

The others looked at each other, then shrugged, and did the same. Tobi walked up to Hidan, who was pouting a bit as he leaned on the cars side.

"Hidan-san! You want to share Tobi's sled?"

"Fuck no! Go the fuck away! Sledding probably isn't that fun anyways." Hidan yelled at Tobi.

"Tobi was just trying to be nice is all..." Tobi said, looking down a bit as he walked away to go down the hill.

Everyone was at the bottom of the hill when Tobi was about half way down, and Hidan saw that most of them were laughing and seemed to be having a good time. "Assholes..."

_A_B_C_D_E_F_G_H_I_J_K_L_M_N_O_P_Q_R_S_T_U_V_W_X_Y_Z_

"Well, this was more fun then I thought it was." Pein said, smiling a bit while looking at Rose and Roxy.

"Yes, **this was a pretty good time.**" Zetsu said, looking up at the sky, seeing that the sun was starting to go down. "But we really should be going now."

"Yeah, we should." Rose said, walking to the van, and seeing that Hidan had moved to the top of a tree.

"Hey, bastard, we're leaving!" Kakuzu yelled up at him, just to have him look away from him pouting. "Fine, be like that. Not our fault if you get lost." And with that, Kakuzu walked off and into the car after putting his sled with everyone else's. Hidan looked over, humphed, and then got down and into the car with everyone else.

_A_B_C_D_E_F_G_H_I_J_K_L_M_N_O_P_Q_R_S_T_U_V_W_X_Y_Z_

Back at the house, they all got out of the snowsuits, and then around the TV when Roxy called for everyone to get around.

"Ok, so we tend to watch a movie from time to time, and tonight's one of them, so we need a vote on what types of movies. Romance, comedy, horror, drama, thriller, or action. Some categories do mix."

"Um, so how do you vote?" Konan asked, looking at them and their huge shelf(s) of movies.

"We do hand votes." Rose told her. "So, who's up for Romance?" She called, looking around the group.

Two. Konan, and surprisingly Zetsu. "I think that would be good to watch." "**I think it's stupid.**"

"O... k then, Comedy?"

Two. Deidara and Pein. Everyone one looked at Pein, even Deidara with wide eyes.

"What? I want to watch something funny. Kill me."

"Uhh, ok... Horror?"

Three. The other half of Zetsu, Kisame, and Hidan.

"Thriller?"

Two. Itachi and Roxy.

"He can't do that!"

"Well, he does have two minds, so we'll allow it."

"How do you fucking know that!?"

Rose, Roxy, and the rest just looked at him.

"Really?"

"You do remember how he talks, right, un?

"... Shut the fuck up!"

"Anyways. Last, Action?"

One. Tobi.

"Oh shit, I fucking forgot about that one!" Hidan yelled, throwing his hand up. "I want a vote change!"

"You can't do that!" Kisame yelled at him.

"Actually, we allow one vote change when with a big group." Roxy told them.

"Well then, we all need to vote on horror, comedy, or action."

"Why don't you vote, un?" Deidara asked Rose.

"Oh, right, uh..." She started to think, and then Eve came down from god/jashin-knows-what. She looked at them all and blinked a few times, then looked at Rose with an eyebrow raised.

"Voting on what movie to watch."

"What did you pick?" She asked, looking only at Rose, and no one else.

"We don't know. What do you want to watch?"

"Did you vote?"

"No?"

"Vote then."

"Uh, Romance?"

"Then I pick comedy."

"Ok then, comedy."

"No, I want horror."

"Eve, why do you do this all the time?"

"Cause I can."

"Ok then, horror.

"Thriller."

"EVE!"

"What? I'm leavin for my cousins place. He's here ta pick me up."

"God damnit Eve!"

"I'm just doin my job."

"Bitch..."

"Yep."

* * *

><p>Will continue this part later. I'm lazy right now.<p> 


	5. Hight Differences & Sleeping Arrangments

After the whole arguing of what movie to pick after Rose just told everyone to grab a movie that sounds good to them, having no clue what any of them was about.

Hidan grabbed Ghost Rider.

Kisame grabbed Finding Nemo.

Zetsu grabbed Thor.

Itachi grabbed Freaky Friday.

Tobi grabbed Flushed Away.

Deidara grabbed Shaun of the Dead.

Kakuzu grabbed The Punisher.

Pein grabbed The Avengers.

Konan grabbed Kung Fu Panda.

Rose grabbed Capton America.

Roxy grabbed Sinbad.

And Eve grabbed AVP.

"Eve, you're not even gonna be here!" Rose yelled at her.

"And? I think they might like it."

"I thought you hated them!"

"And?"

"Why don't you make any sense!?" Roxy yelled at her now.

"Because that's just how my family roles." Eve said as she put down the movie, grabbed her stuff, and went to the door. "By the way, did ya take your pills yet?" She called to them.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED THOSE FUCKING PILLS!" Roxy yelled.

"YES YOU DO!" Eve yelled at her from outside, clearly not really caring enough to close the door, so Zetsu closed it for everyone, since he was walked by from the bathroom.

"Pills? What pills? Are you a problem for us?" Itachi asked, looking at Roxy as she went from glaring at the door to Itachi as they heard a car drive off.

"No, their just medication."

"Hn."

"Alright then. What movie will we be picking?" Konan asked, looking at the movie she had pulled out.

"We'll just put them all in a bag, mix them up a bit, and have someone pull one out." Rose said, pulling out a bag from a closet. Everyone put their movie in, and then had Kakuzu pull one out. He pulled out Flushed Away.

"Ok then. Tobi's movie it is." Rose said, walked over with it to put it in, but then Deidara quickly ran up and took it.

"Hell no, un." He said, holding it about his head as she jumped up, trying to get it.

"Deidara! Give it!"

"Nah, I like the view I'm getting right now, un." He said, grinning at her. Not to her face, but to her cleavage. She and everyone else looked to where he as looking. Rose yelped and then covered as Roxy started to yell at him for looking at her cleavage. Deidara just laughed as he held it just a bit higher.

"Deidara! Come on!" Rose whined a bit, still holding her arms in front of her chest.

"Fine, un." He handed it her, and just as she reached for the movie, he pulled it away, chuckling to himself.

"You jerk!"

"So? What's your point, un?"

"Just, please?" Rose looked at him, then just noticing how tall they were to each other. "Hey Deidara?"

"Yeah, un?"

"How tall are you?"

"What? Why would you ask, un?"

"Just wondering."

"5'5", un."

"... Wow."

"Wow what, un?"

"You're short compared to Eve's oldest cousin."

"What? Hell no, un! I'm way taller!"

"No, no you're not. He's taller than Eve, and she's taller than you. So no, no you're not."

"Yes I am, un! No way he's taller than me!"

"Dude, most of us are taller than you." Kisame put in.

"He is right."

"Shut the fuck up, un! And you have no right to say anything, Itachi! You're shorter than me!"

"I wasn't saying that I was taller, I was just saying that they were taller than you."

"Shut up, un!"

"Ah-ha!" Rose called out when Deidara dropped his arm enough for her to jump up and grab the movie, ripping it away from his hand.

"What the fuck, un?!"

"What? I learned that from Eve."

"Learned what?"

"To start up random conversation. But anyways, sit down!"

Deidara rolled his eyes, but did as told as she put in the movie. She walked off to make pop corn, as Roxy went to make hot chocolate. The Akatsuki sat around, waiting for them to come back from whatever they were doing. They started to chat with each other, some about missions they had went on, and some with what happened with the three girls today. But Pein and Konan, were off in a completely different room.

"Pein, what are we going to do? I don't think that the others can keep their mouths shut for very long, and it's only been two days." Konan asked, looking him in the eyes, showing a bit of worry.

"We'll just wait it out. If they're about to say anything they shouldn't, I'll deal with it." He said, showing that he was confident.

"But, Pein..." She started, looking down to the ground a bit.

"It's going to be fine. Have some trust in them. They might be morons at times, but they can follow instructions. Even Hidan can." He said, and then with that, they walked out to the others just as the two girls came out with all the stuff. Everyone sat around the 42' flat screen TV, started to munch on the food and watched.

_A_B_C_D_E_F_G_H_I_J_K_L_M_N_O_P_Q_R_S_T_U_V_W_X_Y_Z_

After the movie was done, Rose and Roxy stretched, stood up, and started to walk off. "Where are you going?" Kisame asked them, watching them as they walked over to the stairs.

"Going to bed, dude. We're tired as hell." Roxy told them, and Rose just nodded, looking like she was about to fall backwards down the half of the stairs she was already up.

"Ok! Good night!" Tobi said cheerfully as normal, waving to them as well. They waved back and went up and to their room.

"You know, I think we could clear out that one extra room and use that tomorrow." Rose said, looking over at Roxy.

"Yeah, then we wouldn't need to move Eve's crap around the floor to sleep." She said chuckling a bit, then moved one of Eve's creepy dolls she made to a shelf.

"Why she makes those, I will never know."

"Same."

"Well, why don't we just sleep on Eve's bed now? She's not here, and then we could let Hidan and Kakuzu sleep indoors and not the tent again."

"You want, two killers to sleep in the same room as us, without having a some-what-of-a-nut-job that stays up about 24-7, ta watch the whole thing and wake us up? Really?" Rose asked, raising her left eyebrow at Roxy.

"Oh, it'll be fine, bro." Roxy said to her, smiling as she did.

"I'm not your "bro", I'm your sister. So I'm at least your best bro." Rose said to her.

"Yeah, you are." Roxy said before hugging her, having Rose hug her back and then them looking at the stuff on the ground.

"Well, lets tell them they can sleep in here."

"Or at least take the stuff and go sleep in another room."

"True."

Roxy went down and told Hidan and Kakuzu the plan. The two agreed without any thought, and moved the stuff into another room, which happened to be Hidan to Kisame's and Itachi's room, and Kakuzu to Deidara's and Tobi's room. And with that, the two sisters went to bed.

_A_B_C_D_E_F_G_H_I_J_K_L_M_N_O_P_Q_R_S_T_U_V_W_X_Y_Z_

About half way through the night though, Rose woke up to someone knocking. She rubbed her eyes a bit, walked over, and when she opened the door looked strait ahead of herself, she was looking at a blue chest. She blinked a few times, and looked up to come face to face with Kisame, which looked about half awake, and really annoyed.

"Uh, yes? May I help you?" Rose asked, gulping a bit, wondering if they did anything to annoy him.

"Yeah. You can let me sleep here." He said, shifting a bit to his left.

"Wh-What? Why?"

"Hidan kicked me in his sleep, and keeps moving closer to me, hitting me more, looking like he's about ready to kill me. So can I?"

Rose did really know what to say to that, so she just moved to the side to let him in, and he smiled a bit to her, nodded as a thank you, walked it, set up his makeshift bed, and fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow. She smiled as she watched for a bit, looked at Roxy, who was turning a bit, and then went to sleep in the bed again.

_A_B_C_D_E_F_G_H_I_J_K_L_M_N_O_P_Q_R_S_T_U_V_W_X_Y_Z_

Roxy woke up to a knocking on the door. She looked at the time to see it was almost 12:30am. She grumbled as she got up, and then started to walk over, when she saw something large and blue on the ground. She looked down to see Kisame just sleeping there. She blinked a few times, looked over to Rose and was about to go wake her up, when someone knocked on the door once again. She just walked over Kisame and to the door to see Deidara, about to fall asleep while standing.

"Deidara?" Roxy whispered to him, getting him to wake up again.

"What? oh, right. Can I sleep here? And before you ask why, Kakuzu snores and grumbles about money in his sleep. And only once tried to kill me, telling me, "Shut up, Hidan." like they fight in their sleep, too."

"Uh, ok then. Just watch out for Kisame on the ground, that's all." She walked over to the bed and got it, watched Deidara getting ready and falling asleep, doing the same herself.

* * *

><p>Uh, yeah... This ones short, I know, but I'm gonna put up one that's at least 3,500 words soon. I think anyways. But it will be at least 3,500!<p> 


End file.
